


david wants kentucky fried children

by Pushkeen



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i dont even fucking know honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushkeen/pseuds/Pushkeen
Summary: david eats children, and so does daniel so they have dinner together then david gets fuacked in the bootyhoe
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	david wants kentucky fried children

"ah yes the sweet succulent sound of screaming children" david says one day as children are being deep fried in a KFC drive-thru

"it is quite amazing" someone says from behind him

david turns around and sees

woah

hottie mcthottie

he tall

he blonde

he wear white

damn daniel

david blushes bc daniels hot

"my home skillet buddy chum friend pal mate buddy chum chum buddy, do you also worship lorde xemug and eat children" daniel asks

"yes" david responds

"would you like to devour some baby intestines together" daniel asks

"yes" david replies

they eat dead babies and fried fetuses together while passionately looking into each others eyesonce theyve finished daniel decides to scooch in closer to the david

"d-daniel omg wut ar you doing??" david asks, blushing a LOT

"wanna smash" daniel asks

"ive been waiting since the first time i saw you like 5 minutes ago to~" david responds

daniel leans in and smooches david on thee lips and david gets a boner already

their clothes disappear

daniel sticks his humongous pp into davids like 0.00000000000000001 centimeter bootyhole

david moans with a lot of normie lines ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"dADYYY FAStER!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" david moans

daniel thrusts at like 69 miles per hour into davids poor lil bootyhoe

david cums fucking everywhere and makes a huge mess

daniel cums too but its inside of david so its ok

"i love you daniel" david says

"i love you too david" daniel says

they go to sleep together right there in kfc, screeching babies in the background, naked, and covered in davids messy ass cum that no one bothered to clean up.


End file.
